digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunamon
, }} Lunamon is a Mammal Digimon. It has an appearance like a rabbit, and was born from the fusion of moon-watching data. With its large ears, it is able to recognize sounds from any distance, and despite its timidity, it develops attachments easily and can't stand being alone. Attacks *'Luna Claw': Scratches with claws that are lovely at first glance, but are filled with dark power. *'Tear Shot'This attack is named "Tearing Shot" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory: Concentrates power in its forehead antenna, then fires a beautiful water orb at the opponent. *'Lop-ear Ripple': Twirls its ears, swallowing up the opponent in the vortex of bubbles generated. *'Demi Dart' (Pico Darts): Attacks with syringes of darkness. Design Lunamon is based on the . Etymologies ;Lunamon (ルナモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(La:) Luna (lit. " "). Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lunamon is #084 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 106 HP, 136 MP, 74 Attack, 65 Defense, 71 Spirit, 75 Speed, and 32 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Quick 1 traits. Lunamon digivolves from Moonmon at LV 9 with 50% friendship and can digivolve to Lekismon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Lunamon, your Digimon must be at least level 9, with 50% Friendship. Lunamon can DNA digivolve to Sangloupmon with Gabumon. It is the only Digimon available as a partner in all of the starter packs for Digimon World Dusk. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Lunamon is #062, and is a Rookie-level, MP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Water elements and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Sleep Protection and Saving Skill traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Lekismon. Lunamon digivolves from Moonmon and can digivolve into Lekismon or Frigimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Lunamon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Lunamon can DigiFuse to Lekismon with Lopmon and SnowAgumon, and to Calumon with Terriermon, Lopmon, and Piximon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lunamon is #061 and is a Water Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Nyaromon and can digivolve to Sangloupmon, Lekismon, Gatomon, and Sistermon Ciel (Sistermon Noir in Japan). Its special attack is Tearing Shot and its support skill is Moon-Kissed Blade which increases damage from Water and Light skills by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Lunamon is #061 and is a Water Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Nyaromon and can digivolve to Sangloupmon, Lekismon, Gatomon, and Sistermon Noir (Sistermon Ciel in USA). Its special attack is Tearing Shot and its support skill is Moon-Kissed Blade which increases damage from Water and Light skills by 10%. Digimon World Championship Lunamon can be obtained by digivolving YukimiBotamon into Moonmon with 20 darkness AP, then Moonmon into Lunamon by passing time. Lunamon can digivolve to Lekismon with 5 battles, or into Gatomon by passing time. Digimon Heroes! Lunamon can digivolve to Lekismon. Digimon Soul Chaser Lunamon can digivolve to Lekismon. Notes and references